goldencreeperfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Creeper Wiki
Welcome to the Golden Creeper Wiki Tips and tricks and the know it all's of Goldencreeper, +18 Minecraft server. Golden Creeper. what can we say? what can't we say? We're 18+ (mainly due to our overly childish behavior, which is met with adult responsibility and humor), currently plagued -I mean, blessed with more Europeans than Americans, and we love to have a party. Friendly community, sometimes a party goes down, and very helpful moderators, admins (can't say much for Monkey cus he's NEVER ON!) and older players. Sure it might look as if nobody's on, however if they see someone on, they shall come. Rules - You must be at least 18 years of age to join. - Griefing and harassment are not tolerated. If someone asks you to leave them alone then do it. - Hacks, cheats, and client side mods such as x-ray or wall-hacking are not allowed. - All land visible from spawn is only available for the admins to build on. If your structure is deemed too close it will be moved. - Please post a sign with your name on it near any structures you build so we can contact you if there is an issue. - If you want to build in a city please ask the city owners first. All major projects are usually posted here on the forums. - Be respectful of your neighbors. If you want to build a concentration camp or a giant penis, do it away from everyone else. We do not otherwise infringe on your freedom of expression except as stated in the rules above. - Your account belongs to you only. If you share your account with someone then you share the blame for their actions. "My friend did it!" is no excuse. Now that you have read this (we trust!) you can have our server address: mc.goldencreeper.com Whitelisting Process To get whitelisted on our glorious server, you'll have to: #Agree to our rules #Verify your age #Have fun :D Verifying your age Let's say you're a young lad from Whereveristan and you want to apply. What do I need to do? Don't panic! You either need to download the Mumble voice chat program and speak to our members, or post a clear picture of yourself holding a note saying 'GoldenCreeper'. Obviously, if we can't verify, we can't let you in. Application form Post this on the appropriate forum board , and not on the wiki as we probably won't read that. #Post your age verification info. #Your username. #Your age (Be honest, otherwise we'll skin you and use you as a wall carpet!) #Why do you want to join? #Why should we accept you? #Post your favorite joke. Good example: (This one is very likely to be accepted and possibly hugged as well) #(Link to clear image of a bearded person smiling into the camera, holding paper with goldencreeper'' written'' on it) #NiceUsername1982 #30 #Because I've been looking for a good server with a nice community for a while, and it looks like Goldencreeper is The One! #I'm not entirely good at building but I do definitely enjoy playing and talking to some of the other members ;) #A doctor says to his patient "I have bad news and worse news." : "Oh dear, what's the bad news?" asks the patient. : The doctor replies "You have only 24 hours to live." : "That's terrible", says the patient. "How can the news possibly be worse?" : Doctor: "I've been trying to contact you since yesterday." Bad example: (This one is very likely to be smashed to bits with a rather large sledgehammer then using the leftover bits to feed the pigs with.) #(Link to shitty picture of an image clearly ripped off google) #ShittyUsername1996 #29 #i want to play on a awesome server without shit and lots of diamonds #'cause i'm a very good builder and i like blowing the shit out of noobs and such!1one11eleven! #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8eXj97stbG8#t=19s FAQs 1.Q: I can't place or destroy blocks! A: You need to be whitelisted! 2.Q: How can I be whitelisted? A: Learn to read 3.Q: I'm under 18, can I still stay up and party with the adults? A: In most cases, no. In some rare special cases, maybe. 4.Q: I applied for whitelisting. How come I'm not whitelisted yet?! A: Applying for the forums alone does not count, you have to post your application in the whitelist forum. Also it may take a few hours to a day to process (Admins have lives too?!) 5.Q: What's a Golden Creeper anyways? A: When a creeper has an unfortunate smelting accident... Category:Browse